1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric oven, particularly to one including a housing having a door disposed at a front thereof, a chamber formed in an interior thereof and a motor mounted at a bottom thereof; a plurality of rotating devices capable of being installed in the housing and each of the rotating devices consisting of an upper frame, a lower frame, a plurality of roller seat assemblies, a gear wheel, a driven shaft and a driven gear; and, a plurality of net racks capable of being rested on the gear wheels of the plurality of rotating devices. When in use, the motor may be switched on to actuate the plurality of rotating devices by turning the driven shafts and the driven gears to synchronously rotate the gear wheels that are meshed with the driven gears to make the plurality of net racks rotated accordingly for baking or roasting food articles evenly. Moreover, the rotating devices designed to be positioned in multiple layers can be placed with various food articles thereon, thus enabling the various food articles to be baked or roasted in one single electric oven at the same time. In addition, a pan can be rested on the rotating device that is positioned at a top layer for various uses in frying, baking, roasting, boiling and deep-frying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a known conventional electric oven 1, as shown in FIG. 1, has heating elements 11 disposed in a bottom or an interior thereof, and roasting racks 10 located therein for being placed with food articles capable of being baked or roasted by electric heats of the heating elements 11. However, the roasting racks 10 are designed to be stationary on the heating elements 11 so that the food articles also remain unmoving on the roasting racks 10. Under the situation, both sides of the food articles may receive uneven heats in backing or roasting: one sides of the food articles that are close to the heating elements 11 will be heated with higher temperature, but the other sides of the food articles that are far from the heating elements 11 will be heated with lower temperature, thus resulting in bad baking or roasting effects. In order to overcome the defect, a user needs to open the conventional electric oven 1 to turn over the food articles from time to time. Moreover, the conventional electric oven 1 is inconvenient to bake or roast various food articles that are different in materials, thickness, and sizes at a time because the various food articles requires different heating temperatures and times; therefore, it is very troublesome for the user to bake or roast the various food articles for many times.
It is a primary object of the present invention to offer an electric oven that can be used to bake or roast food articles evenly by turning a plurality of rotating devices to make a plurality of net racks rotated accordingly.
It is another object of the present invention to offer an electric oven having a plurality of rotating devices designed to be located in multiple layers and capable of being placed with various food articles thereon, thus enabling the various food articles to be baked or roasted in one single electric oven at the same time.
It is a further object of the present invention to offer an electric oven having a pan located on an upper portion of a housing for various uses in frying, baking, roasting, boiling and deep-frying, thus providing the electric oven with multiple functions in use.
One primary feature of the present invention is to provide an electric oven mainly including:
a housing having a door disposed at a front thereof, a chamber formed in an interior thereof and a motor mounted at a bottom thereof;
a plurality of rotating devices capable of being installed in the housing, each of the rotating devices consisting of an upper frame, a lower frame, a plurality of roller seat assemblies, a gear wheel, a driven shaft and a driven gear; and,
a plurality of net racks capable of being rested on the gear wheels of the plurality of rotating devices.
One another feature of the present invention is to provide an electric oven having a pan capable of being rested on a gear wheel of a rotating device that is positioned at a top layer.